Sokka: the story of the broken blade
by hellz swordsman
Summary: sokka was banished at the age of 12. so he made his way to kyoshi island. when aang and zuko showed up he decided to join zuko to keep the war from kyoshi island. now he must help zuko track down aang. heaven help him.
1. sokka's beginning

Sokka was running through the ice fields of the south pole. He hadn't slept in days, and he was filled to the brim with worry and shame. His father had taken the warriors of the village away from the south pole shortly after his mothers death. And he had left Sokka behind. Granted Sokka was still to young to go running the ice, but that wasn't why he hadn't been allowed to go. No that hadn't been it at all. Hakoda hadn't said to words to Sokka since his wife's death. She had been the only reason Hakoda hadn't left the boy on the ice when he was much younger. All because Sokka was different. Hakoda didn't mind that Sokka was a prodigy with all manner of weapons, or the fact that he picked up fighting skills like a normal person picked up snowballs, or even the fact that Sokka was a tactical genius. No he hated the fact that Sokka was gay that he hated him. Sokka for the most part wore a dress that had fire nation armor, that he had salvaged from the wrecked fire navy ship, sewn into the fabric so that he always had armor.

* * *

When he had shown up with the other warriors he had been cast out of the men by his father. That had quickly devolved into a shouting match between the two, and Sokka's subsequent banishment from his tribe. But he didn't care about that. He had seen this coming for months now. His fathers temper at him hadn't diminished, it had grown. Now he stood before his boat, with only what he had arrived at the fleet with. A bow salvaged from the wrecked fire nation ship, a double sized quiver full of arrows that was filled to the brim, three outfits, and his assorted blades. He also had a few days worth of whale jerk, and a map of the world(albeit an old one, but still). He had plotted out what he was going to do for quiet a while now so now he just had to do it. He climbed into the boat with only a single thought before pushing off. 'Kyoshi island here I come.'

It had been four years since he had started that trip. In retrospect it hadn't been the smartest thing he had ever done. He had been near starved and completely exhausted when he arrived on Kyoshi island. He had to be nursed back to health and then had to explain why he had been out in the open ocean in a small canoe. After that he had to get the head Kyoshi warrior's ok to train with them. Now, he was tied for the spot of top student with a girl by the name of Suki. She was stronger than most of the others but when it came to Sokka she never could get a decisive victory. Of course the same could be said about him. But they didn't hate each other for it. Quiet the opposite in fact. They pushed each other to be the very best they could.

Sokka was just waking up when an alarm sounded. He quickly put on his pseudo uniform, which consisted of a black and blue version of the Kyoshi warriors uniform, and a black and blue version of the Kyoshi makeup. It took fifteen minutes to get completely dressed, and armed ready for battle. His bow, which had also been blackened, was hanging over his shoulder along with his arrows. He had a black Kyoshi fan in his belt, and his various knives hidden in his uniform. He left his room at a dead run, which was matched by Suki. The pair ran towards the square to see the mayor briefing the warriors on the threat. Apparently the village had seen a large flying white creature land close to the village. Sokka looked to Suki, who was now the head of the Kyoshi warriors, for what was to be done. Even though she was two years younger than him, she was the only one who had mastered all the style, and was female. So he took his orders from her, even if she came to him for advice. It was kinda like having a princess for a sister in a matriarchal society.

"Well what do you want to do Suki? It's your show." he said with an arched eyebrow.

"We need to capture any and all threats and bring them before the mayor." was her reply, looking at Sokka as if asking if that was the right response. He simply gave her a subtle wink before nodding. "Well ladies you heard the boss. Down to the beach to assess the threats."

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors nodded before they all rushed towards the beach.

* * *

Sokka almost felt like rubbing his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Firstly there was some bald idiot riding the elephant koi and a girl who was a dead ringer for Sokka's little sister Katara, trying to keep the large flying monster from eating the trees. However it turned serious for the idiot in the water when the Unagi made its presence known. The bald idiot ran away so fast that he actual ran across the top of the water. Of course once he was on land that's when the warriors made their move. In no longer then fifteen seconds both people and their flying lemur were bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Sokka smirked at the downed people, even though he still had a since of dread every time he looked at the girl. He didn't know just what it was that was going to come of this but he knew it wouldn't be good.

Sokka stood with the Kyoshi warriors as the talked to the bald idiot, who was apparently named Aang. Sokka had noticeably bristled when the fact that the boy was the avatar came out. But it had just kicked when he had done his little flying marble trick. Sokka sent the boy to the ground with a spinning back fist. He was quickly restrained by the rest of the warriors. But what stopped any response was Suki's voice.

"Sokka stop!" she called loudly.

Sokka went limp in the embrace of his shield-sisters. He didn't make an inch. And he wasn't breathing. The only indication that he wasn't dead was that he was gazing intently at Suki.

"Of course my lady. I'm sorry." he said still not moving.

Unfortunately the girl who he had be freaking out about, had heard Suki say Sokka's name.

She walked over and looked straight into his face.

"She called you Sokka, but that's not a girls name." she said looking into his black and blue face paint. "So why is your name Sokka if your a girl?"

"Because I'm not a girl idiot." he said angrily. "Why do you care?"

"Because I have a brother named Sokka who ran away from the village four years ago." she said angrily.

"I never ran!"Sokka roared angrily in her face, his face the very visage of hatred. "The day the warriors left to go fight in the war I was banished! Your father banished me so I wouldn't be an embarrassment to him! As far as I'm concerned I have no family besides my little sister Suki!"

the girl physically recoiled from him as though he had slapped her. She finally got over the struck-stupid look and sent him a glare. "Why did you hit Aang?" she asked crossing her arms and trying to look intimidating.

* * *

"Because if he's the avatar then he's a damned false prophet. The avatar disappeared for a hundred years and left everyone to rot. As far as I'm concerned, he can just crawl back into whatever hole you found him in and die!" Sokka roared angrily. With that said Sokka spun around and walked away from the gathering.

Sokka had been avoiding the entire village since the he backfisted the avatar. He grinned every time he thought about it. It had been priceless even though his biological sister had bitched at him for it. Thinking of her brought up painful memories. He growled in frustration as he once again thought of the young girl who stood three inches taller than he did. So to keep from any unfortunate mishaps, Sokka opted out of the village to an old cave system. He had spent the last seven day in the most intense grueling workouts he could imagine. He didn't stop except to use the bathroom, eat, or sleep.

He was actually starting a new kata with his knives, when he was interrupted by the sound of Kyoshi islands storm bells. He left the cave and looked at the sky. There was no clouds on the horizon, and there was no... Smoke billowed up from the village. Sokka grabbed his arrows and bow and rushed away from the cave. He arrived at the village to find fire nation soldiers fighting to capture the avatar. Sadly it appeared that the avatar was the one starting the fires around the village as most of the fire nation forces were using weapons of some kind. The only one who was using fire bending was about his age and only bending at Aang. Aang was redirecting the fire into peoples houses.

Sokka snapped into action. He rushed forwards and sent a flying helicopter kick to both boys jaws. The firebender went skidding off to the left and Aang went rolling roughly to the right. Sokka stood up in the middle of the two boys. And took a deep breathe before yelling out.

"ARE YOU TWO FUCKING RETARDED?!"

Neither boy moved from there spot on the ground. They both just stared up at the enraged boy in a dress. Sokka turned to face the young airbender.

"you were redirecting that fire into peoples houses you little nuisance! Where are we supposed to live when you burn down our houses?! we have stayed out of this war for the entirety of it and you show up in one week and bring disaster with you? Are you so fucking stupid you don't realize that your ruining peoples lives?!"

He then turned to the firebender and continued his tirade.

"And you what kind of fuckwad walks into a neutral territory full of noncombatants and starts spamming fireballs?! are you wanting to leave others with burns like the one on your face? Answer me Kami damn you! What gives either of you idiots the right to drag my home into your damned war?!"

About this time one of the fire nation soldiers spoke. "Sir the avatar is getting away."

Sokka spun around to see the orange form of Aang as well as Katara's blue form rushing away from the village. He growled at the disappearing boy only to realize he was surrounded by enemy soldiers after knocking their commanding officer to the ground. The boy stood up and pointed out of the village.

"Return to the ship. We are leaving Kyoshi island." He said before he began to put out the fires with his bending. An old man soon joined him in putting out the fires, strangely enough he was also joined by a larger stocky boy with a large gourd on his back. The boy began to rise his right arm, and a line of black sand rushed out and begun smothering the fires. Soon the village was safe and the two boys stood before Sokka. The burned teenaged firebender looked at the older firebender then at Sokka. The old man took a step forward.

"What you did took guts young man not many people would gain the ire of a firebender if they didn't have to. May I ask what your name is?" the old man asked politely.

"I am Sokka of Kyoshi island." Sokka said watching the three carefully.

"I am general Iroh, the dragon of the west. This is my nephew, prince Zuko, and his friend Kurosuna no Kuma. You didn't seem too fond of the avatar, perhaps we could acquire your help in capturing him and finally putting a stop to this war."

Sokka looked at the older man the to the burned teen. "Do you want my help?"

"You have proven you can fight by taking me and the avatar off our feet at the same time." prince Zuko said with a smirk. "I am the prince of the fire nation. I can offer your island immunity if you help me."

"Why would you trust me not to just kill you?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"that would be because we arrived and conducted ourselves as soldier should on a battle field. We attempted to complete our objective and conducted ourselves with honor. Why would we expect a Kyoshi warrior to do any less? Besides with all the soldiers on our ship you would die trying. So what do you say? Want to help us finally end this war?"

Sokka looked at him hard. "You'll paint a big red off limits sign on Kyoshi island?"

Zuko nodded with a small with a smirk. Kuma grinned widely at Sokka before winking slyly at him. Sokka was glad for the black make up. Iroh smiled knowingly at him and gave him an encouraging nod. Sokka nodded before saying he was going to get his things. He turned to see all of Kyoshi island at his back. Suki had tears in her eyes, the rest of the warriors looked somber, and the village people looked like they were loosing their own child.

Sokka sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes the good of the many must come before the good of the few." he said with a forced smile. "If me joining them protects you all then so be it."

Suki pulled him into a hug. He only just heard Iroh's voice say that they would be waiting at the ship.

* * *

Sokka joined the ship an hour later and gazed brokenly at the island as they pulled away from shore.

A.N. Alright. I realize I don't get personal much with a.n.s and messages before and after my posts but come on guys wheres the love I like review as much as the next guy. It helps with the creative process so some love please.


	2. Sokka's pain

Sokka stood rigid in his stance sweat dripping from him like a waterfall. In his outstretched right arm was his black Kyoshi battle fan. He inhaled a deep breathe and eased out of his stance. He calmly centered himself and turned around, to see General Iroh, Prince Zuko, and Kurosuna no Kuma watching him an appraising look on their respective faces. As well as all the off duty crew. He sweat dropped at them.

"Wow that's not creepy at all." He stated looking at the all with a frown.

"Merely an assessment of skill I assure you." Said General Iroh. "I notice you don't entirely adhere to the Kyoshi style, may I ask why?"

"I suppose you can." Sokka said slightly defensive. "I am not originally from Kyoshi island. I was southern water tribe, until I was banished by my father for not being the perfect son(he noticed the two other boys scowled at this). I have trained in the water tribe's fighting style, as well as the basics of the fire style martial arts from a scroll I found that was about eighty years old."

General Iroh gave a serene nod. "I had thought it would be something similar. I have been fighting warriors from every part of this world for longer than I care to remember. I noticed that your style houses quite a few weaknesses perhaps I could offer you my assistance with this matter."

Sokka rocked back like he had been physically assaulted. He looked at one of the most feared/respected generals this war had witness in awe. It seemed like a noble lion had just offered to train a stray kitten. Sokka dropped to his knees in front of the General. "I would be honored to learn from you General Iroh." He frowned when he heard chuckling coming from Iroh, and snickers from the rest of the crew. He looked up questioningly.

"No need for such formality here my young friend. We are all men here on this ship. None better than another. We each have a job and a life. You are here to help my nephew capture the avatar to finally bring this war to an end. I am here to train my nephew and any who would help him. Captain Lee over there runs the ship and keeps us going the right way. We all have a part to play in this." Iroh said sagely.

Sokka looked at the other two boys. Both of which were taller than him. He frowned at this thought. He hated being short. It made people think less of him and his skills. He started into Kuma's sandy yellow eyes. He took in the uncommon dirty blonde hair the larger boy had. He also noticed that there was a very self satisfied smile on the larger boys lips. Then he realized he had been staring. He flushed, and thanked Kami that he had worn his make up. He turned to General Iroh.

"What do we do first?" Sokka asked seriously.

"Well first you will go and take a bath. You smell slightly ripe." Iroh said good naturedly. "Then you will go to bed. I have personally watched you train for two hours and you were sweating then."

Sokka looked away in embarrassment. "Well I'm sorry if a five hour training session isn't much to you." he said with a huff.

"Oh you misunderstand me." Iroh said placatingly, it was furthered by the incredulous looks he was receiving from everyone else. "I simply meant that I have no idea how you have such amazing stamina." Sokka flushed at the complement. He nodded before asking. "Ok, which way to the bathtub?"

"I'll show you." Came Kuma's deep baritone voice. He then turned and left the deck without waiting for a response. Sokka took off after the larger boy yelling for him to wait. General Iroh was stroking his beard thoughtfully. Zuko watched the boys disappear down the corridor and shook his head in exasperation. Why can't I find people that are normal. He asked himself before leaving to his quarters. Iroh rose his eye at his retreating nephew. He was glad for the strides that his nephew had made in coming out of his shell. Have Kuma with them helped immensely, but it was still a long way from the happy child he had been to the angsty teenager he was now.

* * *

Sokka sat in a large metal tub, that hat been heated by a firebender to just the right temperature. He thought about everything he knew about the people he was with. He was surrounded by quite a few powerful people. General Iroh himself was an unmatched tactician. Prince Zuko carried himself with grace and the experience of a man betrayed. And Kurosuna no Kuma, he was a sandbender, what was to be said about that? Why was he with them? Was he also being a martyr? His thoughts shifted to the Avatar and his former sister. He didn't really know what to say about that. He thought that his position had been pretty clear, when he back-fisted the young boy. And Katara, oh spirits that had hurt more than he ever thought possible. And for her to have the nerve to say that he had run away. Sokka felt his eyes well up with tears, pain that he didn't understand or appreciate flared through his being. Years of pain and grief for being tossed aside by his family boiled over and burst forth. It wasn't fair! His potential was recognized by his former people's enemies. So why, WHY couldn't his own father be bothered to care? A pained sob racked his body, and the tears that had building all his life, that he had refused to allow to flow came pouring out. His vision grew blurry and he could see. The only sound he heard were his own sobs.

Then he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his and pull him into a large muscular chest. Without so much as a thought he clutched the larger person and continued to cry until he was passed out from the exhaustion.

* * *

Kuma looked down at the smaller boy cradled in his arms. For all of his skills and martial prowess he was just like himself and Zuko. He had been hurt by family. His own father he had said. Kuma witnessed the boy working out with an intensity that he only saw in himself and Zuko. The simple minded NEED to prove himself. Now here he was unconscious in Kuma's arms clutching to the larger boy for dear life. Kuma stood up and got out of the bathtub. He was glad he had the foresight to take off his shirt, boots, and sand gourd before he had got into the tub to cradle the boy. He hastily dried off the smaller boy and put him in his much to large shirt he then carried him to his quarters. He put him in the bed and covered him up. He frowned sadly as he watched the boy curl into himself. He shook his head and left the room. He grabbed his sand gourd and made his way to Iroh's Quarters. He knocked on the door and was glad to hear Iroh invite him inside. He made his way inside and bowed to Iroh.

"How is our newest ward?" Iroh asked while pouring a cup of tea for them both.

"He is broken." Kuma said softly. "He broke down and cried himself to exhaustion in the tub."

"Well he did say that he had had a rough past." Iroh said thoughtfully. "It seems not only fire nation father's can be so cruel to their sons."

Kuma looked away at this. He felt the pain of betrayal the same as Zuko, and apparently Sokka as well. His father had been a hard cruel man. He still felt the pain or some of his scars. Not that it mattered now. His father and mother were both dead. His mother by his father's hand, and his father to fire nation politics. And he wasn't allowed to inherit his own land because he was a sandbender. But it didn't matter as soon as Zuko became Firelord he was going to fix that. He sipped his tea in appreciation, jasmine was his favorite. He hated how it seemed that no matter what he did it hadn't been good enough for his father. He hated that now he would never get to prove his father a fool. He sighed and finished his tea. He bowed out of general Iroh's quarters and went to his own. Iroh watched the door for a while before shaking his head.

"Why do I have the feeling that I am now a full time counselor?" he asked no one and received no answer. He sighed and finished his tea. He then retired for the night, knowing that this trip was going to be a lot more interesting.


End file.
